


Relief

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Inappropriate fucking in a lab environment [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: In theory takes place somewhere in the middle of the 25 Nights section of Missives From The Black, but does not actually, because it involves having sex in an office off of Hilbert's lab and both Hilbert (terrible 90s alias Karl Kelley version) and Rosemary (his lab manager) know better than to have sex of any kind anywhere near a micro lab. But if they weren't so fastidious, well...
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Inappropriate fucking in a lab environment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661833





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missives from the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509380) by [ssrhpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory). 



It was the first time Rosemary had needed to play lab tech for Dr. Kelley since they'd started sleeping together, and she didn't know if she could bear it. She knew that none of what he'd done to wind her up had been intentional, of course; he had simply brushed up against her a few times in the lab, his hand briefly against her lower back as he maneuvered past her, a little touch that had happened hundreds of times before. But that little touch sent a thrill up Rosemary’s spine now, leaving her aching for the feeling of his hands closing firmly around her waist, as they had last night when she'd been on top of him.

She wanted to be on top of him now, wanted his hard cock deep inside her, wanted to feel his hands against her bare skin. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Seven hours. Seven hours until she could get away from the lab building, assuming no emergencies came up in the meantime. Seven hours until she could drag Dr. Kelley to her bed and make him fuck her senseless.

He was, as she'd figured out over the past couple of weeks, _very_ good at fucking her senseless.

And she was pretty sure she was halfway to a climax just thinking about it.

He brushed past her again, heading back to the fridge he'd just taken a sample out of.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Hm. Grabbed wrong sample.” He glanced her way, the bright lights in the lab reflecting off his glasses and obscuring his eyes, but Rosemary felt certain he was looking her over contemplatively. “Was… distracted,” he added in a low, husky voice.

Rosemary bit her lower lip, then flicked her tongue out across it, and Dr. Kelley made a strangled noise. She looked him over herself—why did he still have the door to the fridge open, anyway?—and came over to inspect what he was doing.

To her complete lack of surprise, he appeared to be half-hard.

“You know,” she murmured, making it very obvious where her eyes were lingering, “The door to your office locks. If you're too… tense to pay attention to what you're doing, I could see what I could do to relieve that… tension.”

Dr. Kelley let out another strangled noise and slammed the fridge door shut, then took Rosemary by the hand and pulled her towards the sink in the corner of the room, discarding his gloves and flinging them in the trash, scrubbing his hands down with a frantic speed. Rosemary almost felt like smirking as she joined him. And then, his hand was under her elbow, dragging her towards his office door.

Once they were safe in his office, the door locked behind them, Rosemary coaxed Dr. Kelley down into the chair behind his desk. “Let me help you,” she murmured. As she knelt between his knees, she reached under the desk and disabled the bug she knew was there, all under the pretense of ridding herself of her jacket. “Dry clean only,” she said, discarding her jacket to one side. Dr. Kelley didn't seem as if he were in a coherent enough frame of mind to offer any sort of commentary there; the bulge in his trousers had only grown larger as she’d knelt between his legs, and he was looking down at her with a dark, hungry expression on his face.

Rosemary undid the buckle of his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, pulled the zipper down, taking her time with the actions, enjoying the way Dr. Kelley’s breath went shallow and harsh as she did so. She rubbed a firm hand across his erect cock over the fabric of his boxers, then unbuttoned those as well, slipping a hand inside to pull him out and expose him to her gaze.

His eyes fell shut and his head fell back against his chair, as if watching her was too much for him. Perhaps it was. The tip of his cock was already wet with pre-ejaculate, and when Rosemary flicked her tongue over the head of his cock to gather it up, more oozed out in an instant.

“Randy man,” she whispered, repeating the gesture.

Dr. Kelley moaned and thrust his hips forward, his cock smearing a trail of the viscous fluid along her cheek. “Only for you,” he panted. “Oh, _blyad_ , Rosemary, this is only for you.”

Rosemary didn't know how to respond to that, so instead she took his cock in her mouth, teasing the underside of the head with her tongue as she slid a hand up his thigh to grip the base. She snuck her other hand up his shirt, finding a nipple and tweaking it, getting another convulsive moan and thrust out of Dr. Kelley. As he thrust against her mouth, she took him as deep as she comfortably could, teasing the underside of his cock with her tongue as she did, using suction and friction to manipulate his foreskin. And then she withdrew, firmly pulling his foreskin up over the head of his cock with her tongue.

Dr. Kelley moaned again and brought his hand down on the top of Rosemary’s head, pressing her gently but insistently back down on his cock. She obliged him, repeating the maneuver again and again, pausing every once in a while to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock until he started gasping, and then beginning the teasing strokes of her mouth up and down his length once more. It took bare minutes before Dr. Kelley’s breathing patterns changed again, becoming deeper, faster, until he was panting for breath.

“Rosemary, I am about to… oh, _blyad_ ** _._** ”

He thrust once more against her and then climaxed, filling her mouth with the salty, musky taste of semen. Rosemary swallowed quickly, trying not to gag. It wasn't terrible, but having her mouth unexpectedly filled with a body-temperature and extremely viscous fluid was not her favorite part of this whole experience.

Dr. Kelley’s reaction to her swallowing his cum, on the other hand… that was well worth the annoyance. He was staring down at her with an astounded, lustful expression on his face.

“I wish you kissed,” he said quietly. “I am imagining the way I would taste on your lips.”

Rosemary let out a deep, panting breath of her own, and slid a finger into her mouth, then used it to wipe the side of her chin, where things had leaked a little. She offered this finger up to Dr. Kelley silently, and he sucked it into his own mouth, caressing her finger with his tongue.

God, she wanted him between her thighs. Right now. She knew it was risky, knew they'd already risked enough doing what they'd already done in his office, and for once in her life she _didn't care_.

She stood up carefully, a little unsteady as she found her feet again, helped by a hand at the elbow from Dr. Kelley.

“Your turn?” he asked, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Rosemary nodded, still bereft of words. Dr. Kelley didn't insist on any; instead, he helped her ruck her tight skirt up around her waist, then took hold of the waistbands of her pantyhose and underwear, pulling both down around her ankles. He didn't bother taking them off; instead, he swept some of the mess of papers on the desk off to one side and helped her hop up, then scooted the chair closer and pressed her thighs apart insistently.

For a moment he did nothing but look at her, and Rosemary wondered what he was seeing. She'd grown more and more aroused while giving him the blowjob; had it resulted in physical reactions as obvious as his erection had been? Was her clit swollen and hard? Were the lips of her cunt engorged and slick with her arousal?

Whatever he saw, it turned his expression dark and predatory, almost ravenous, and the pair of fingers that slid effortlessly between the lips of her cunt left her sure that at least some of what she had hoped had been there for him to see actually had been. She let out a deep moan as he hooked those fingers upwards, finding the rough little spot inside her that always left her feeling a pleasure so exquisite it was almost painful whenever someone played with it. Or perhaps it was a pain so exquisite it was almost pleasurable. Either way, she made a noise that was halfway between a moan and a scream as he continued to rub at it. Her head lolled back on her neck and her elbows trembled; she was barely able to keep herself upright when he finally pulled his fingers slowly back out of her.

He slid those fingers into his mouth, looking up at her face with the same hungry expression he'd had for her when she'd settled between his thighs, as he'd had for her exposed cunt. And then, he lowered his mouth to her, and Rosemary lost herself in the dangerous bliss that was this man, in this place, burying his face between her thighs and doing everything he could to bring her to a climax.

Rosemary realized suddenly just how loud her moans were, and she brought one of her hands to her mouth, biting down hard on the fleshy base of her thumb. It muffled the sounds she was making a little, but more than that, the pain gave her something to anchor herself on as Dr. Kelley did his damnedest to make her float away.

She felt his fingers in her again and let out a choked sound, the support of her remaining arm against the desk almost giving out. This time he wasn't withdrawing them; instead she felt him circle his fingertips across that rough spot deep inside her again and again.

She thought she might have screamed again, but she wasn't fully in control of her body any more. Her back arched, her hips thrust, every muscle in her body tensed and then released as her orgasm hit her. She was vaguely aware of Dr. Kelley standing up from his chair to catch her and hold her close, and in a dream-like state she wrapped her arms around him as well, resting her sweaty cheek against his chest.

“You're far too good at that,” she mumbled as soon as she remembered what her lips were for.

“Ah, well. Like all things, it simply takes observation and experimentation to become true master,” he murmured against her wig, his voice rumbling through his chest where her ear was pressed to it. “And repetition certainly does not hurt either,” he added thoughtfully, stroking a gentle hand down her back.

Rosemary let out a soft huff of laughter and turned her head a bit to nuzzle his chest. “Tension unwound?”

“Mm, for next few hours, at least. However, if you are still in my lab then, I am not entirely certain you will be able to hold me responsible for my actions.” His voice was light and teasing, but it left Rosemary with no doubt in her mind that, if she _were_ still in his lab later that afternoon, she'd find herself dragged back into his office.

Of course, if she was being completely honest with herself, she might be the one doing the dragging, for all that she'd never been the sort to bring her relationships to work with her.

It was a good thing that the little project she was helping him set up would be completely squared away sometime in the next half hour or so.

Wasn't it?


End file.
